


Original Sin

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jesse is kind of creepy in this one, Praise Kink, Preacher AU, Rough Sex, crap-ass summary, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't sleep with this ache inside you. The person you seek for help is the last person you want to tell your secret to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Sin

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Tulip and Cassidy don't come to Annville. Jesse uses Genesis for his own gain, giving in to his guilt and dark past. He uses the power on a member of his flock that he fancies.
> 
> Even though the reader is ultimately willing, I put the non-con warning up there because the lack of consent might be upsetting to some people.

It was late. You had been trying to sleep for hours already. But sleep would not come, and you knew it would elude you until you rid yourself of this torment.  
You dressed, pulled your hair back, and got into the car. As you started the engine, you thought of your destination, and hoped it's occupant was awake.  
A light shone from the windows of All Saints Congregational, and your sigh was both relieved and resigned. You wondered if you should've called. Hesitantly, you tried the door, which gave easily in your grip. With a swallow, you walked in.

You hadn't really known Jesse Custer when he first returned to Annville, but others did; others who remembered a boy unlikely to find God, let alone preach His word. And looking at him, it was easy to believe it. Reverend Custer was young, dark, and pretty in a brooding way, his lips full like Elvis in his prime. And the way he preached about sin, you could tell he was no stranger to it. You wondered which sin was his favorite.

Catching sight of Jesse, you couldn't help but blush. You really weren't sure he was the best person to go to for help.

'(Y/n)?' Jesse said softly, almost a whisper. 'Are you alright?' He was sitting in a pew making notes, but he rose as you approached him.

'I-I'm sorry. I know it's after midnight. I just - I have something...'

Jesse took your hands, and your heart sped up. 'What is it, (y/n)?' he asked, his smile kind, but his eyes troubled. 

You found yourself at a loss for words. The real reason for your restlessness was finally crystal clear. It was him.   
You heard your voice repeating each thought as it came into your brain. 'There is someone I lust for. Someone I shouldn't feel this way about. But each night I lay in bed, tortured, thinking terrible things.' You finally met Jesse's eyes, and saw that his eyes had grown dark. You half expected him to condemn you.

Instead, he smiled. 'Come to me,' he said, opening his arms. You took a nervous step closer, then another, until you stood before him. He put his hands on your shoulders, and you could feel his fingers burning into your skin. 'Does this person return your feelings?' he asked.

'He doesn't even know,' you answered. You felt Jesse's touch slide slowly down your arms, and his eyes briefly traveled over your body. You felt suddenly self-conscious, while vaguely wondering if Jesse could ever really want you.

The preacher offered you a heavy-lidded half smile, and with a chuckle he said, 'Well, he must have some idea.' His hands slid further down, and rested on your hips. Desire shot through your body, spreading to your core, and you involuntarily shivered.

Your voice wavered as you asked, 'How can I be redeemed?' You looked into his eyes, silently begging for the answer. 

Jesse's hands rose, one to your waist, the other to your cheek. His thumb caressed your lips, and with great force he told you, 'Kiss me.'

It had felt like a commandment. And you had to obey. You pressed your mouth to his in a soft kiss. His lips were soft, his breath was hot, and he tasted like smoke. As you stepped back, you noticed his brief expression of regret, and feared you'd done wrong. But he regained himself quickly, and repeated the words. You stared at his lips, remembering how long you'd wanted to bite them red. So you did. He groaned, and pulled you against him, and your hips jerked as you felt him hard in his pants.

Jesse's fingers were at your own pants, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. They brushed over the front of your panties, and you cried out as they found your clit, which he rubbed eagerly while biting your neck. You gasped and moaned at his touch, feeling completely debauched with the preacher's hands on you, unaware it could get better.

That same powerful voice was at your ear, and Jesse ordered, 'Take off your shirt and get on your knees.'

You stepped away from him, pulling his hand from your panties, and pulled the garment off of yourself. Your bra followed, and you knelt before him, your face level with his erection. Jesse unfastened his pants and pulled his hard cock out, and commanded you in his unholy way, 'Suck me.'

Leaning forward, you took him into your mouth with delight, dying to feel the weight of his dick on your tongue, eager to learn his taste. Your lips wrapped around him, cheeks hollowed as you sucked him, tongue teasing along his shaft. The preacher's hands were in your hair, and he was obviously trying not to simply fuck your mouth. You loved the idea, though, and tried to tempt him into losing control. You pulled your lips nearly off of him, twirling your tongue, and he nearly whined. He bucked against your mouth, but caught himself before he could get too forceful.

His fingers wrapped around your ponytail, and he pulled you slowly away from him by your hair. You loved the way he was handling you. With a strained expression, he ordered, 'Get undressed.'

You stood up, pushing off pants and underwear both at once, stepping out of your shoes, and untying your hair. Jesse looked you over approvingly, reaching for your breasts and squeezing. You sighed, feeling heat throb between your legs. You wanted him inside you, and you blushed at the ferocity of the feeling. He kissed you, his tongue tracing your lips and his fingers brushing your nipples. His hands continued their path down your body, and stopped on your ass, pulling you against him. You gasped at the closeness of your bodies, yours bare and his still clothed. His erection, the only part of him exposed, brushed against your thigh. You whimpered, wishing you hadn't, wishing he was as naked as you, so you could burn together.

Jesse began walking you backwards, hands on your bare hips, and you stumbled along by his lead. He kissed you hard, biting your lower lip, and you held on to him and tried not to fall. A moment later, your legs hit solid wood, and Jesse pushed you down onto the seat.

Your ass stung at the smack of a hard surface, but you didn't have time to care as you watched Jesse kneel before you, roughly pushing your knees apart, and his head ducked between your legs. Only the tip of his tongue traced over you, avoiding the sweet bud at the top of your folds. You cried out for all to hear, grasping the edge of the seat, wanting to twist your fingers in Jesse's hair and bury his face against you. Before you could, his mouth was covering your clit, his tongue licking a sloppy pattern, and your hips were jerking against his face. Soon your fingers found their way into his hair, and judging from the way he groaned, he didn't mind your grip. He sucked hungrily at you, and you began to feel the tingly pressure that meant you were close. 

The preacher seemed to sense this, and looked up at you. In his powerful voice, he told you, 'Don't come yet.'

The pleasure was suddenly just out of your reach, and you wanted to laugh and cry at once. How was he doing this?

He stood up, mouth slick with your juices, and motioned for you to rise. You stood, and he turned you to face the pew. Sweeping your hair back from your neck, Jesse bit the sensitive skin hard, almost painfully so. He reached between your legs, and sank two fingers slowly into you.

You moaned without restraint, mindless with lust, his fingers pressed in deep, his teeth marking a path up your neck. Hips lips brushed your ear, and you heard him whisper, 'Are you grateful for the glory you are about to receive?'

Your heart sped up at his words, and you sighed, 'Yes.'

With a grunt, Jesse removed his fingers from you, and his hands were on y our back, bending you over. You held yourself up on the seat of the pew, and in one swift motion Jesse buried himself inside you.

Your cry echoed off the walls, and as it faded you heard the preacher moan as he began to move. His thrusts were steady and deep, his hands holding your hips as he fucked you slowly. You could only stand there, eyes closed,desperate to touch him, but unwilling to lose this feeling. You had wanted this for so long.

His hand slid up your back, gently stroking. 'So good,' he murmured to you. 'You're so good, (y/n).' His hand rose to grip your hair, and he pulled hard, bringing your head up. You gasped, your eyes stinging with tears at his force, and your hips bucked back against him.

Leaning over you, Jesse began to fuck you harder. 'I see you every Sunday, looking up at me. Listening to the Word, taking it in. All I can think when I see you is how good you'd look with my come on your lips.'

You moaned, smiling at his fantasy, as he went on. 'You look so pure. So innocent. I've wanted to ruin you since the day I saw you. And tonight,' he told you, as he stopped moving and pulled you upright, 'I'm going to make you my whore.'

You gasped at his words, at the loss of his cock, but he turned you around, and instructed you, 'Lie down and spread your legs for me.' This time, his voice was his own.

Eagerly, you complied. You were his now, with or without his unreal persuasion. He moved between your legs and slid into you, resuming his punishing thrusts, his hands gripping your thighs. 'Touch yourself,' he whispered, and you obeyed, fingers rubbing your clit in time to his thrusts. You were so close; you'd been dying to come since he'd gone down on you.

Jesse watched you with interest, the corner of his mouth turning up. He took your hand, sucking your wet fingers, and commanded, 'Come for me, (y/n).'

Your orgasm was so sudden and so intense, and you couldn't have stopped it if you tried. You were drowning in pleasure, barely aware of the world around you. Just as you were finally starting to come down, Jesse was pulling out of you, and you watched as he came, marking your body with his release.

Both of you were breathless and soaked with sweat, neither of you moving, as if trying to process what had just happened. You came to your senses first, sitting up and trying to gather your strewn clothes. You glanced up at Jesse, who had tucked himself away and was staring at the floor, seemingly in deep thought.

'(Y/n),' he said, taking your wrist. His grip was far gentler than it had been a few minutes ago. 'Please don't- I didn't mean...'

'Do you regret this?/ you asked softly.

His eyes met yours, briefly, and he shook his head as his gaze turned away.

'Neither do I. See you Sunday.' You picked up your keys and glanced at him as you left. Before you walked away, you could have sworn you saw a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys my garbage.   
> Come find me at reiko-forrester.tumblr.com


End file.
